The Season of Change
by CynicalSarah
Summary: Things were changing, you could feel it in the air.


The Season of Change

Written for Laura

He was exhausted; the wariness was deep penetrating his bones making them ache as if he was much older than his twenty years. Still, despite his condition Harry was the happiest he had ever been. This was due, of course, to his defeat over his long standing enemy Voldemort. The final battle had come not in the blaze of curse that one might have expected but quietly, in a solitary battle between the two wizards.

Harry had been searching for the last of the Horecruxes; belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw it was believed to be a bronzed quill. Ron had scoffed at the idea that someone would cast such an inanimate object, claiming that it was further proof that the Ravenclaws' had their priorities mixed. Hermione had replied huffily that some muggles profess that the pen is mightier than the sword. Harry had quickly tuned out the squabble that had followed. It seems that acknowledging their feelings for one another had not stopped their arguments. In fact it only added a disturbing level to the heated debates as Harry had the distinct feeling that they both enjoyed making up. Ron had never disclosed this to Harry thought, as he had made it quite clear that he viewed Hermione as a sister and did not want Ron to share that part of their relationship with him.

Reports, primarily discovered by Hermione through research, had placed the last artifact on the grounds of Harry's boarding school. Neither of the trio had looked forward to returning to their childhood sanctuary. It was too depressing to contemplate; the once grand castle and extensive grounds had been abandoned some three years prior, shortly after the fall of Headmaster Dumbledore to the wand of Professor Snape.

Newly appointed Headmistress McGonagall had tried to run the school in his absence; succeeding until the middle of Harry's seventh and final year. Enrollment had been reduced as more parents withdrew their children to place them in neighboring wizarding schools of home school them; their faith in the protection provided by Hogwarts lagging after the attack and death of Dumbledore. Even so McGonagall had remained firm; He-who-must-not-be-named would not succeed in killing the last of Dumbledore's legacy. That is until what would latter be referred to as the battle of Hogsmeade Hill which devastated the small community and cut of the last of the support systems for the school. McGonagall had sent the children and professors home and locked the school gates for the first time in history. Hogwarts school had become and emblem used by Voldemort to demonstrate his power and dominance.

It was a cold January evening when Harry, Hermione, Ron and a collection of the Order of the Phoenix members had apparated to the grounds -the anti-apparating wards not withholding as there was no presiding Headmaster of mistress. They split into smaller groups -Harry, Hermione and Ron together- and began to search the premises. It was only fitting that it was the potions lab, down in the dark dungeons where Harry encountered Voldemort. What he was doing there one can only guess, the important point being that for the first time Harry and Voldemort were met on equal ground.

Sealing the door quickly, Harry trapped Ron and Hermione out in the corridor. He had always known that when it came to the final battle it would have to be one-on-one. He loved Ron and Hermione, wanted them to live long lives together and respected the help and support that they had given him the past years. But frankly they would be a distraction, a reminder of what he had to live for and thus a hindrance in what he believed would be his last sacrifice.

When he had emerged from the potions laboratory, wand in hand, glasses slightly askew and shoulder slumped in exhaustion Ron and Hermione had been relieved. They had stood on the other side of the door hearing the curses being thrown unable to do anything to help.

After discovering that Voldemort had been defeated, this time for good, they quickly, hurried off to inform the others leaving Harry alone with the ashes of the man who had directly and indirectly dictated his life for twenty years.

Hermione had approached him later, shyly inquiring about the last horecrux. "How could he be truly gone if we never found it?" she questioned lightly. Ron, amused at her constant need for explanations, had asked her, rather rudely, just to be happy for once. Glaring at him, but not wanting to upset Harry she conceded for the time being leaving Harry where he sat on the back stoop of Grimmauld Place.

It was there, some hours later that Ginny found him staring off into the darkness. As happy as she was to know that Voldemort was finally vanquished she was hesitant to approach Harry. Things had never been resolved between the two of them after Dumbledore's funeral when Harry ended their relationship. Of course they still interacted with one another, her brother being one of Harry's best friends. Harry seemed to have constructed a wall to block out his feelings for her, acting towards her as he had when she was younger. She had followed his lead not wanting to pressure him. For three years she had acted as a friend to the man she loved; watching her brother and Hermione find happiness with each other despite the war. There had been many times that she had wished she had a crystal ball (one which truly worked) so that she could peer into the future and see for herself that all would be right.

Straitening her shoulders Ginny pushed herself of the doorway she had been leaning against and sat down next to Harry. Gasping quietly as snowflakes began to flutter down upon them. Content to watch they looked on as the snow began to blanket the grounds; the pure white landscape glowing in the darkness, signaling a fresh beginning for the wizarding world.

"Snow falls quietly" Ginny turned her head, not sure she had heard Harry clearly. He continued to look straight ahead, not acknowledging the non sequitur he had just spoken. Shaking her head slightly she looked away startling when Harry's hand found her own. Smiling gently she squeezed his hand; yes, she thought, the snow does fall quietly.

The End

Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I wrote this as an exercise to relieve writer's block. I am having difficulties writing a companion piece to my first story _In the Flesh_, which will be from Bobby's point of view. It was a challenge given to me by my good friend Laura. Her requirements were:

Based on: Harry Potter series (set after book six)

Main pairing: Harry and Ginny

Minor pairing: Hermione and Ron

Minor character to make and appearance: Ron

Phrase to include: "the snow fell quietly"

Object to include: crystal ball

Location to include: Hogwarts

Do not include: Character deaths, magical beasts or flying.

It was a fun assignment that a quickly wrote while at work. While I am not bursting with ideas for my Law and Order story, I am no longer frustrated with my lack of progress. If any one wants to request a story for themselves, feel free to email me or include the request in a review. I will try my best to accommodate, though University is winding down and I might not be particularly prompt. I can only write off of series which I am familiar with, which include: Law and Order: CI, Harry Potter, Jane Austen, Bones and Gilmore Girls. I am quite open to different pairings, I think that it would be fun to write about the lesser developed characters.

Again, I own nothing related to the Harry Potter series. I would appreciate any reviews, constructive criticism and tokens of knowledge which you would be willing to part with.


End file.
